magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Retro Gamer Issue 2
This issue cost £5.99 and was released in Feb/Mar 2004. It had a free coverdisk. Regulars Hello - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Letters - 6 pages (10-15) CoverDisk - 4 pages (104-107) Endgame - The Secret of Monkey Island - 1 page (114) Retro News Space Invasion - 1 page (6) :Space Invaders anniversary sparks merchandise madness ::Space Invaders Anniversary on PS2 and Arcade. ::Space Invaders - The Official Album from EMI ::Clothing from Joystick Junkies Page 7 *Island Treasures: Dropzone hidden in new Pool Paradise game. *Saturday is Retro Day!: Museum of Computing now open to the public *NES SP?: GBAs modelled on the NES on sale in Japan *N-Gaging the Past: Virtua Cop returns as Sega strike a deal with Nokia Page 8 *Pac-Racer!: New Pac-man game races into view - Pac-Man Vs. bundled with R: Racing *80s Throwback: New Knight Rider game around the corner *Fresh Prince: Prince of Persia 2 confirmed *High Kicks: The Dragon Twins reunited - Double Dragon Advance Features Commodore Uncovered - Shaun Bebbington - 10 pages (16-25) :Commodore expert Shaun Bebbington pores over every one of the company's 8-bit machines, from the early KIM-1 to the C128, including the rare models that never made it to market, and the hardware innovations that have prolonged the life of this classic range. Retro Remakes - Martyn Carroll - 6 pages (26-31) :The bedroom programmers are well and truly back, and they're updating clissic games for the PC. Martyn Carroll talks to members of Retrospec and Ovine By Design, two of the most respected development teams in the remaking community. The Top 50 Retro Game Characters - 12 pages (32-43) *Top Ten Working Class Heroes - 2 pages (34-35) *Top Ten Forces of Good - 2 pages (36-37) *Top Ten Thrill Seekers - 2 pages (38-39) *Top Ten Animal Crackers - 2 pages (40-41) *Top Ten One-Hit Wonders - 2 pages (42-43) Inside Crash Towers - Matthew Uffindell - 6 pages (46-51) :With titles like Crash and Zzap!64, Newsfield changed our view of video gaming magazines forever. Employee Matthew Uffindell was there from the very beginning to the bitter end, and reveals the inside story on this revered publisher. Play Another Day - Aaron Birch - 6 pages (52-57) :He's got a view to a kill, rakes the moon, has a spy who loves him and scares the living daylights out of us, and that's just Aaron Birch on a weekday! Lucky he's on Her Majesty's Secret Service then... ::James Bond 007, Goldfinger, A View to a Kill, The Living Daylights, Live and Let Die, Licence to Kill, The Spy Who Loved Me, Octopussy, James Bond 007: The Duel, James Bond Jr, Goldeneye 007, Spy Hunter, James Pond: Underwater Agent, The Adventures of Bond... Basildon Bond, Operation Stealth Fantastic Dizzy - David Crookes - 9 pages (58-66) :A scrambled mess or a stroke of genius? David Crookes tells the full story of an egg which revolutionised the video gaming world - and the two guys who helped it happen. ::Dizzy, Treasure Island Dizzy, Fantasy World Dizzy, Magicland Dizzy, Spellbound Dizzy, Fast Food, Kwik Snax, Bubble Dizzy, Dizzy Panic, Dizzy Down the Rapids, Fantastic Dizzy, Dizzy: Prince of the Yolkfolk, Crystal Kingdom Dizzy Pieces of 8-bit - Richard Burton - 10 pages (67-76) :The first in a regular sereis of retro collecting features covers the ever-popular 8-bit market. Whether you're looking to build a collection or want to make a tidy profit through trading, Richard Burton reveals everything you need to know... Retro Game Creator - Jason Darby - 8 pages (78-85) :Ever dreamt about developing your own games, but don't know where to start? If that's you, wake up and feast your bleary eyes on our beginner's guide to game creation! Jason Darby uses Multimedia Fusion to create a 2D shooter in a series of easy steps. Emulation Nation - Martyn Carroll - 6 pages (86-91) :You're no doubt familiar with the emulators available for your PC and Mac, but did you know you can also emulate classic machines on the latest consoles? Martyn Carroll looks at these cross-platform emulators and talks to one of the authors involved in the growing 'homebrew' scene. 1984 Advertising Gallery - 12 pages (92-103) Adverts PC How To, PC Tools, PC Utilities, PC Extreme, PC Explorer Essentials Series, PC Utilities Plus - 2 pages (44-45) PSG 24-7 - 1 page (108) Additional Credits Art Editor :Mat Mabe Additional Design :Roy Birch, Tym Leckey Sub-Editors :Katie Hallam, Rachel White Contributors :Aaron Birch, Shaun Bebbington, Richard Burton, David Crookes, Jason Darby, Paul Loughrey, Matthew Uffindell, Iain Warde Issue Index Category:Magazines released in 2004